cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse"/@comment-5406854-20131110042656/@comment-5571564-20131110191027
Nova did not need the support they just got a tone of stuff in set 13 so that point is invalid. Vague is a grade 4, it's ten k booster is for a grade 4 so of course it is going to be a step above its cousins who are all for grade 3s . In it own right Vague is balanced out by being a grade 4, it is not even all of its support cards that make vague so powerful its simply that kagero has many ways to superior ride. Without those options, and without its support Vague was pretty meh because it would have drastically hurt deck building ratios or have ot be thrown it at 1-2 which makes it much like excuplate a sort of surprise finisher not really its own build. DOTE has never gone away because the pressure it has is virtually unmatchable, there are very few cards that can even hope to claim to be as pressuring as the end. In truth though the dauntless combo is pretty weak, the ends best point is early mid game where is pressure can quickly eat away hand, since all breka rides are late game tricks it takes away one of the ends best timezones for a one turn moment of glory which in all aspects is susually pretty dang easy to survive. Chain Blast Dragon first is a promo, second a minus is sitl la minus. Grade 3s are not infinite, and it means they are sacraficing attackers to field control. A typical deck runs 7-8 so with chain gone, the chances they get him off more than once are very low, in decks that run more grade 3s they are ususally sacrafcing grde 1 and 2 space which overall means less shield. The whole point of field control is to cause your oppoenet a lot of problems, so if it is doing that it is doing its job. Cruel Dragon is a great field control card true, but it is a minus 1 every turn. Compare that to some other cards that for a little more can kill about 2 units over mulitple turns he isn't any more threating than sweep or inferno (not to say they aren't threatning but they susually are able to retire 1-2 (in ifnenro's case sometimes 2 plus) at least two turns in a row and gain power from doing it somethign curel does not do. Dauntless reverse costs are not known, until they are it;s costs for its skill can not be judged. But lets comapre him to his "brother in arms" Vowing Saber. Saber cb2 and locks 2 erads to nuke any 2 cards on the field. True it is your oppoenets call but he is uneffected by grades and will for certain go off. On a break ride turn on his own he can nuke 3 units all while getting a power of 33k pretty much negating one of the targets of his lock skill to one if the vanguard booster was locked. Dauntless Reverse on the other hand is lock 1 and probably some other cost cosndiering but won't get into that, anyway cb1 to drive check a grade 1 or higher to kill a grade one or lower, on the best case scenario of retiring on a break ride turn he could kill 4 units while getting a + 6000 power for each attack. But that means no triggers, which isn't entirely a deseriable pull on a 4 twin drive. Most likely he will hit 2-3 on a break ride turn which is in all effects similar to Saber. While Saber does need rear guards to work with this his effect is a gurantee, with Dauntless you might get to retire a few you might not and while getting triggers is almost never a bad thing a chance effect is still that a chance effect. Dauntless is likely going to be amazing, but compared to the other reverse cards who are pretty much all amazing in their own right he doesn't exactly overpower any of them. Also what did Kagero get before this, the only support they got pretty much Seals and Dauntless which while good they are one of the main clans and were getting left behind by all of the other main clans besides royals. Out of all of those up there one is a set 5 boss, the other is a promo. None of this stuff is over the top taking care of the field is exactly what kagero was designed to do, they should be starving out resources if they aren;'t then there is a problem. Narukami can starve out 2, have taken out 4-5 units in a turn with saber only to take out another 2-3 next turn with little issues on my end. If that isn't over the top neither are these.